


Application for the Position of Kara Danvers’ new best friend.

by Argyle_S



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argyle_S/pseuds/Argyle_S
Summary: Alex has some questions.
Comments: 64
Kudos: 167





	Application for the Position of Kara Danvers’ new best friend.

**Application for the Position of Kara Danvers’ new best friend.**

Interviews will be conducted by Alex Danvers.

Please fill out all questions as accurately as possible. Remember, there are no wrong answers.

  1. You and Kara are having dinner together. You ordered two orders of pot stickers, with 8 pot stickers per order. Kara has had 12, and you have had three. You notice Kara is eyeing the last pot sticker. What do you do?  
  
  
  

  2. You and Kara are sitting on the couch eating ice cream. You have the brownie bites, and she has the cholate chip cookie dough. She calls for a switch. When you get the cholate chip cookie dough ice cream, you immediately notice she’s eaten all the cookie dough. What do you do?  
  
  
  

  3. You find out that Kara has been keeping something deeply personal from you for the past three years. Does your response involve plotting to out her most closely guarded secret to the entire world, or trapping her somewhere in a small confined space while exposing her to low doses of neurotoxin and spending the whole time telling her it’s her fault?  
  
  
  

  4. How do you feel about aliens?  
  
  
  

  5. Does your health insurance cover cracked ribs or spinal damage from over enthusiastic hugging?  
  
  
  

  6. Do you know how to cook dinner for six?  
  
  
  

  7. What are your feelings about Disney movies?  
  
  
  

  8. Kara tells you an obvious lie before rushing off like the world is about to end. What do you do?  
  
  
  

  9. Cat Grant is in town, and Kara is following her around like a lovesick puppy. Do you get jealous and demand her attention, or do you let her be happy, then comfort her and let her cry on your shoulder when Cat leaves?  
  
  
  

  10. You see Supergirl get beat to a pulp by this year’s big bad. Kara mysteriously disappears for a few days at the same time. Do you respect her privacy?  
  
  
  

  11. Your brother escapes from prison, shoots one of Kara’s friends in the back, kidnaps and drugs you, and frames Supergirl for murder. Kara spends all of her time tirelessly investigating your brother as she works on a story which could put your brother away again and save countless lives. Do you whine like a little bitch because she isn’t paying attention to you?  
  
  
  

  12. In the event that you make Kara cry, what is your preferred method of execution. Please note, Orbital Death Laser is a valid choice.  
  
  
  

  13. Someone has made Kara cry. How will you end them?  
  
  
  

  14. Two boneheads from another universe show up asking for Kara’s help. What steps do you take to prepare for the inevitable trauma?  
  
  
  

  15. Kara’s long dead mother shows up to dinner. What do you do?  
  
  
  

  16. Kara brings home an unreasonably gorgeous billionaire who is obviously in love with her, which is totally unfair because I am the lesbian sister, but I’m not jealous because my girlfriend is hotter than Kate Kane anyway. What do you do?  
  
  
  

  17. You arrive at Kara’s apartment and find her sitting on the floor with a litter of puppies or kittens crawling all over her. She looks up at you with big, pleading eyes, and asks if you can keep them. What do you do?  
  
  
  

  18. Would you commit high treason because Kara asked you to?  
  
  
  

  19. You are hanging out with Kara when a supervillain flies in through the window and makes starts monologueing. This goes on with a tense back and forth between Kara and the Supervillain for five minutes before the supervillain flies off, promising to kill Kara next. Kara turns to you, gives you and awkward smile, and says ‘Wrong window?’. What do you do?  
  
  
  

  20. Is your last name Luthor?  
  
  
  





End file.
